


Любовь

by ruzhenzov, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: Dance Dance Dance - Murakami Haruki
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Юки очень точно умела задавать вопросы.
Relationships: Narrator & Yuki, Narrator/Rat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	Любовь

— Эй. 

Юки сдвинула очки на переносице и внимательно взглянула на меня. Я нехотя оторвал голову от гавайского песка и вопросительно посмотрел на её красивое расслабленное лицо, которое как обычно практически ничего не выражало. Юки облизала губы и будничным тоном поинтересовалась: 

— Ты очень любил жену? Ну, которая от тебя ушла? 

Я глубоко задумался. Вопрос был что надо. Юки вообще очень точно умела задавать вопросы, когда хотела. Она совершенно естественно обладала этим навыком — таким же, как завораживающе двигаться или чувствовать вещи. Любил ли я жену? Нам было хорошо вместе, это точно. Иногда я всё ещё вспоминал о ней. 

— Думаю, мы были привязаны друг к другу, — наконец ответил я. Юки издала непонятный звук, кажется, не слишком довольная ответом. 

— А кого ты любил? 

Я снова задумался. Слишком много сложных вопросов. Данных катастрофически не хватало. Кого я любил? Жену? Кики? Близняшек с теннисного корта… В моей жизни было много людей, к которым я испытывал привязанность, и которые потом из неё ушли. Я не знал, можно ли такое назвать любовью. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Юки пожала острыми плечиками. 

— Хочу знать, как это. 

— Что, влюбилась? 

— Чушь какая, — Юки сердито посмотрела. — В кого мне влюбляться? 

Я рассудил, что не в кого. Тут она права. 

— Только если в меня. 

— Дурак! Фу, — Юки пяткой швырнула на меня песок. Через секунду её лицо, впрочем, смягчилось: — Тебе же должно быть что вспомнить? 

Вспомнить и правда было что. Первую школьную любовь. Первую университетскую подружку. Первый секс… Вместо этого я почему-то вспомнил Крысу. Даже не самого Крысу, а дурацкий жаркий летний день, когда мы как обычно напились пива в баре, а потом до поздней ночи торчали на пляже. О чём-то болтали — теперь не вспомнить, о чём. Но было хорошо. 

Само собой, мы не были влюблены, но у нас хватало желания и времени делать глупости, которые свойственно делать по молодости. И мы совершенно точно были привязаны друг к другу. Как-то так выходило, что когда никто из нас не торчал с очередной девчонкой, мы проводили всё свободное время вместе. Увлекались самой разной ерундой. Той, которой занимались все молодые парни и той, которой обычно не занимались. В семидесятых всем было плевать. 

Однажды мы всерьёз поцеловались. Точнее сказать, он меня поцеловал — на кухне, пока разливал виски под звуки пластинки из гостиной. Наклонился и неловко стукнулся губами о мои губы и застыл так на добрую минуту. От неожиданности я никак не ответил. Потом нам стало ужасно неловко — а потом я подумал, что так не пойдёт, и поцеловал его уже по-нормальному.

Ни о чём из этого мы никогда всерьёз не разговаривали. 

— Вспомнил кого-то? 

Голос Юки вернул меня в реальность, где по-прежнему палило солнце и шумели волны. Я встряхнул головой. 

— Ага. Вроде того. 

— К кому был привязан? 

— Был один человек. Очень давно. 

— А сейчас он где? 

— Умер, — я прикрыл глаза. — Повесился. 

Юки медленно кивнула. Потом легла обратно на песок, надела солнечные очки и замолчала.

Я попытался выкинуть из головы строчки из The Beach Boys, но так и не смог.


End file.
